Alot to be Thankful For
by workstudywrite
Summary: What if Derek hadn't died? What if he had survived and was bale to celebrate the holidays with all of his family? In this two-shot, we'll explore MerDer's first major holiday since the accident with a house full of people.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Grey's Anatomy... if I did, things would be different.**

 **Author's Note: I'm sorry to anyone who is still hoping for a TINTE update, but I've sort of hit a brick wall with that story for now, but I really felt the need to write something and this is what came to mind; a glimpse into the happy MerDer that no longer exists on the show. I'm hoping that I'll eventually be able to close out TINTE, because there is at least one more chapter in store for that story, but until then, I hope you'll enojy this snippet. This is a two-shot, the second half with be uploaded sometime tomorrow.**

 **Thanks for reading I hope you enjoy and possibly review! I love positive feedback and constructive criticism!**

* * *

Six months after my accident, Thanksgiving has rolled around.

There is a lot to be thankful for this year and it brought tears to my eyes thinking about all that I had nearly missed out on. The past few months have been challenging, but we've been through worse and we're hanging in there. Meredith hasn't wavered; sticking by my side through the countless bad days, therapy sessions, and doctor's appointments all while working at the hospital (though she cut down to part time) and taking care of Zola and Bailey. Dealing with the aftermath of my accident was not easy… but it only made us stronger and I'm happy and beyond proud to say that we are in a better place today than we had been weeks before it happened.

When I married Meredith, I didn't think I could love her any more than I did in that moment. Today, I know that my love for her has no restrictions, it has no boundaries and has continued to grow. Our rough times have only proven to magnify my feelings toward her and I'm confident that she'd say the same. She's my best friend, my rock, my lover, my wife, and sometimes my worst enemy. There's no one else I'd rather share my life and raise my kids with and though I've always known that to some degree, this most recent near-death experience has set that in stone. In the time we've spent together, I've had the most amazing opportunity to simply look on as she did her job, and took care of her family.

Zola and Bailey love her immensely. Zola is captivated by everything she does; she follows her around the house practically interrogating her about every little thing– in the cutest way possible – and adores what has become their weekly 'dates' for ice-cream and groceries. Bailey lives for her imaginative night time stories and snuggles in 'the big bed'… he's been protective of her as of late and it makes my heart melt. I'm thankful for my family, I'm thankful that it's growing, and I'm thankful that I'm here to experience it happen.

We stayed up way too late last night after the kids went to sleep because Meredith was adamant that the house be spotless by the time my mother and sisters arrived in the morning. I tried everything in my power to encourage her to just stop and go to bed; that the kids and my sisters' would simply make a mess of everything again. That… of course… earned me a glare, an eye-roll, and a witty response to either help or shut-up and go to bed.

Glancing toward the clock, I was surprised to find that it was nearly 8 am and there were no little feet in my face today. Meredith lay half on top of me, her arm wrapped tightly around my waist, her head on my chest, her leg resting across both of my own, and her growing stomach propped against mine. Placing a soft kiss on her forehead and rubbing my hand up and down her arm gently, I slipped out from under her, swiftly replacing my body with a pillow and limping out of the room quietly.

Knowing the stampede wouldn't arrive until about 11, I made my way toward the kitchen to brew a fresh pot and whip up some of the chocolate-chip waffles Meredith had been craving lately.

Just as the coffee pot began to sizzle and I had gathered nearly all of the ingredients, I heard the soft padding of socked feet emerge from a room down the hall followed by a tired voice, "Mornin' Daddy," Zola's sweet voice spoke up as she walked up to me, wrapping one arm around me and rubbing her eyes with the opposite hand, "Watcha doin'?" she asked as she peered over the counter top.

"Making waffles for Mommy," I replied, running my hand across her hair and stroking her back, "Wanna help?"

"Mmhmm," she nodded, her braids bouncy along, "but Dad, I gotta have some juice first. It's a rough morning," she sighed dramatically causing me to chuckle to myself.

"Oh really? Well why don't you hop up on a stool real quick and I'll hook you up?" I said, throwing a wink her way and leaning down to kiss her little head. "So, why is it a rough morning today?" I asked, reaching into the dishwasher for her special pink cup with 'Zola' printed neatly on it.

"I'm jus' afraid that's all," she responded, resting her chin in her hands and she propped herself on the counter with her elbows.

"Apple or orange?" I asked, opening the fridge to fill her cup.

"Orange," she stated, grabbing a couple crayons and a piece of paper from further down on the counter.

"Afraid of what?" I asked skeptically, fully expecting an exaggerated story of a most recent bad dream.

"'cause what if you like the new baby more than me?" she continued innocently drawing circles on her paper with a purple (her favorite color) crayon, "I don't look like you and Mommy, but she will."

My heart sunk deep within my chest cavity as these words fell from my baby girl's mouth. When Bailey was born and even when Meredith was pregnant with him we made sure Zola knew how important she was and how little it mattered to us that she didn't look the same… it was a non-issue. However, this time with my recovery on top of everything else, Meredith and I had somehow forgotten to touch upon it with her, it simply hadn't crossed our minds because we never think of her as anyone other than our daughter and we've always loved her in the exact same way we love Bailey – unconditionally, "Zola," I whispered sadly, walking over to her and setting her juice on the counter in front of her, "Come here," I said, reaching my arms out to her.

She looked up at me, her little brown eyes shining with tears, "No, you have… owies," she said stubbornly, wiping at her nose.

"I'm better now, you know that," I whispered, moving closer and picking her up from her chair to press her against my chest. As soon as she was flat against me, her legs wrapped around my waist, she pressed her face into my neck, and threw her arms around me, "No one is ever going to be able to replace you, Zola," I whispered into her ear, rubbing my hand up and down her back and swaying (as well as I could) methodically, "Mommy and I love you very much. You were our first baby and we chose you from all of the other babies in the world, because we're supposed to be together, we're supposed to be your family."

"Kin'na like Lilo and Stitch?"

"Yeah, kind of like that," I chuckled, kissing the side of her head, "You're perfect just the way you are and even though you don't look like your Mommy… I see her in you every day. You scrunch your nose like Mommy. You're stubborn just like her," I tickled her side, "And you have the same exact giggle." I smiled.

"So," Zola began seriously, looking me in the eye, "you'll love baby sister just like me and Bailey?" she questioned.

"Yes," I said simply, smiling softly, "We'll love all of you to the moon and back."

Her eyes got wide, she put her hands on my cheeks, and her mouth formed an 'o', "That's real far, Daddy!" she shrieked, "Guess what?" she whispered next, "Imma tell you a secwet. Ok?"

"OK," I chuckled tenderly.

With her hands still on my cheeks she patted out, "I love you," and then finished with a giggle, "Tuh duh moon!"

And with that, we were back at it. Making chocolate-chip waffles together and stealing way too many chocolate chips for ourselves.

* * *

Fifteen minutes later, the counter was cluttered with at least a dozen pancakes along with syrup, fruit, bacon, coffee, and juice. Zola and I had kept the mess to a minimum, making for a quick cleanup and a smiling princess, "Ok, Zo. I'm gonna go see if Mommy and Bailey are awake, I'll be back," I announced, placing one last dish into the dishwasher and tossing my towel on the counter. Zola, with her tongue stuck out and in a coloring trance simply nodded her head as I walked past and into the hall.

The door to the master bedroom clicked open and I was met with the sight of Meredith in nearly the same place, save for the small space she had made on her pillow for little Bailey to crawl underneath her arm, his back flush against her chest and his butt resting on her stomach. As I made my way to Meredith's side of the bed, climbing in to spoon her, he tilted his head to meet my gaze. A thumb in his mouth and his other hand playing with Meredith's fingers as he smiled at me sleepily and giggled, "Hi, Dada"

"Hey, Monkey," I whispered, poking his nose from across Meredith, causing him to scrunch it up much like she does, "What are you doing in here stinker?"

"Snuggle Mama," he mumbled out, turning back over, "I not 'tinky," he said defiantly.

My fingers danced across his ribs in response, causing him to groan and wiggle: not a morning person. I shifted my gaze to Meredith as my hand trailed lightly up and down her side, then over her stomach.

"Morning," she grumbled in response.

Chuckling slightly, I kissed her shoulder, then her neck, then the side of her face, causing her to smile and sigh happily, "I made breakfast," I whispered.

She hummed happily, "Waffles? I can smell them," she said, rubbing Bailey's stomach, "Morning, Bails," she continued, kissing the top of his dirty-blonde hair, then moving her hand to meet mine as the baby kicked.

"Chocolate-chip," I stated simply.

"Are you trying to butter me up to apologize for your family?" she asked, turning the upper half of her body slightly toward me, her left hand coming to rest on my thigh as she blinked at the ceiling tiredly

"Maybe," I smirked, brushing her hair out of her face and kissing her tenderly, then stroking her cheek.

She grunted, half in laughter, half in exasperation (most-likely at the family part), before looking at me, "Doesn't that hurt your pelvis?" she asked.

I smiled back at her, "A little, but I'm doing ok."

"Mama," Bailey groaned at Meredith.

"You should get up then, don't hurt yourself, Derek," she told me, "What sweetie?" she asked, looking toward Bailey.

"Baby tickin' me," he growled with a glare, causing Meredith and I to laugh.

Suddenly, we heard the padding of fast little feet down the hallway and looked toward the door to see Zola run through and launch herself onto the bed, bouncing on her knees at the edge, "What's takin' so long guys?!" she demanded, "I want waffles!"

I groaned as her bouncing sent pain radiating from hip to hip, "Zo, stop bouncing please."

"Sorry, Daddy, I jus' really want waffles and I wanna see you guys," she said, halting the bouncing and pouting a little.

"Seriously, Derek, turn on to your back," Meredith said, sending a pleading look my way as she hoisted herself into a sitting position, taking Bailey with her.

"It's ok, Zo," I huffed, rolling on to my back for a second before getting off the bed, "Who's ready for waffles?" I exclaimed excitedly, moving around the bed to grab a cheering Bailey from Meredith as Zola snuggled into her and they said good morning, "Come on, Monkey," I smiled, hoisting him into my arms swiftly with a slight wince.

"Derek…" Meredith said in that tone that told me she was worried and slightly dismayed.

"Meredith," I reassured her, "I'm ok, being sore is normal. I'll take the kids and we'll meet you in the kitchen," I finished firmly, bending over slightly to kiss her head as she repeated her worried expression, then reaching for Zola's hand, "Come on Princess, let's go show Bailey those yummy waffles we made," helping her jump off the bed before sending Meredith a wink and walking out the door with our two pajama-clad kids.

* * *

Derek has been doing better and better each day, but my heart still palpitates every time he winces. In reality I know that he's doing so much better and he shouldn't have any problems from here on out. In the back of my mind, however, I still worry that I'll look away and a wince won't just be a straining muscle. There isn't anything in the world that could prepare me for losing him and I don't think I'll be able to handle almost losing him one more time. I've been a little too hover-y lately. I know it, he knows it, hell even the kids know it. I remember his hovering driving me insane anytime something was wrong with me or I was pregnant, but it hasn't stopped me from feeling the need to. I just don't know what I would do if something happened to him and I'm having a hard time believing he's out of the woods because if there's one thing I've learned, the carousal never stops turning and the odds aren't usually in our favor.

"Mere, they're here," Derek's voice carried through the house, "Batten down the hatches!" he continued; his and Zola's giggling following suit from her room nearby.

"Ok," I responded before looking over at Bailey who happened to be in nothing but a diaper and playing with his cars on the race-track rug in the middle of his room while I pilfered through his drawers to find him an outfit, "Looks like it's show-time," I told him wearily as I lowered myself to the floor, outfit in hand and crossed my legs.

"O-time?" he glanced toward me quizzically, 'vrooming' his way over with his cars.

"Yup, show-time," I smiled, tickling his tummy as he sat in front of me. His gray socks were first to be slid on, then I shimmied his little legs in to some dark-wash jeans with a stretchy waist. As I was reaching for his red and black plaid shirt, he dropped his car, reached his arms out, and patted my round stomach.

"Hi Baby," he said in his still baby-like voice as he reached down to kiss the spot his new little sister lay.

A smile erupted across my face as I rubbed his soft blonde head, "You're gonna be such a good brother," I cooed as I heard Zola scream 'Hi, Nana!" followed by an uproar of voices.

"Bruddor," Bailey nodded against me, before his head shot up and a look of apprehension crossed his face at the noise outside his room.

"It'll be Ok, Bails. We can stick together for as long as you want," I told the boy, stroking the cute little chin he got from his daddy. I was quick to put his shirt on and pull his arms through his gray sweater as he babbled to me about the new car he wanted for Christmas, before pulling him to his feet, hauling myself to my own, and picking him up once he reached his arms toward me.

We made our way down the hall and into the living room that was now full of people. Derek's eyes met mine across the room, I raised my eyebrows toward him and he winked in reply, "Meredith, there you are," came a voice from my right.

"Nana!" Bailey giggled excitedly, bouncing up and down.

I turned my head and smiled as I met the kind gaze of Carolyn Shepherd, "Mom, Hi,' I said with a relieved sigh, shifting Bailey into her arms as he lunged toward her.

"My goodness, look how big you are, little Bailey," she cooed, hugging the boy close, "I swear he's grown at least 3 inches since September," Mom shook her head in disbelief.

"He sure is growing like a weed," I smiled, crossing my arms over my chest lightly, "He barely looks like a baby anymore," I whispered, tilting my head and scrunching my nose at him as he played with her hair.

"Oh, I remember the feeling all too well," Mom spoke, rubbing her hand up and down my arm lightly, "You'll have another little one to snuggle soon, dear."

I hummed with a smile, nodding in response, moving my hands to rest on top of my stomach.

"So," she began tentatively after setting Bailey down to run off with his cousins, "How has he been doing?" she asked as we walked toward the kitchen.

For a moment, I paused then answered honestly, "He's… doing well, I think. You know it's always a little difficult to tell with him, he tries to hide when he's in pain because he doesn't want me to worry, but I can tell he has absolutely improved in the past few weeks. He only really limps when he first wakes up or after he has been on his feet for a while and he only has headaches a couple times a week now."

"That's good to hear, it's definitely an improvement from when I left" she smiled as we reached the kitchen where Lizzie and Kath had already begun cooking (with some direction from Derek) and arguing, "What is going on in here?" Mom laughed, "You've been here all of 10 minutes."

"Kath is adamant that we Brine the turkey. She thinks it 'enhances' the flavor, but I'm telling you, it makes the skin soggy!" she argued, chuckling slightly as she finished chopping carrots.

"It does not make it soggy!" Kath argued, "The salt draws out the flavor and it makes it oh-so juicy."

"I'm sure either way you go, the turkey will taste delicious," Mom commended, "However, I do believe that the turkey tastes perfectly fine every year without it," she finished.

"Now that that's settled," Lizzie digressed as she wiped her hands and made her way toward me, "Thank you for letting us all invade your house, Mere," she said, engulfing me in a short hug.

"I'm glad we could have you, Derek wouldn't have had it any other way. He needs this," I told her softly, "He misses you guys. Even though he's definitely too stubborn to admit it," I laughed.

"I'm not surprised, he didn't even admit to it when he was drugged up in the hospital," Kath added as she me toward me as well, eliciting laughs from every one of us.

"You look amazing," Kath said after hugging me, "Have you even gained weight? Seriously, you're all baby."

"She's jealous," Lizzie interjected, "She gained about a million pounds with each of her pregnancies," she finished causing Kath to glare at her, "How far along are you now? You're getting close aren't you?"

Nodding with a smile, I responded, "7 months last week."

"Did you guys name her yet?" Lizzie's daughter, Carly asked excitedly, her dark brown, tight spirals bouncing along with her.

"Not yet," I laughed, "Your uncle and I have yet to agree on a single one," I said from my place leaning against the counter.

"Oh my gosh," Rachel, another on of Lizzie's daughters added, "We have a million ideas." She looks a lot like her mom; at 16, she is about the same height, has straight brown hair, a pointed chin, and the piercing Shepherd-blue eyes. Th

"She's not joking," Carly said, stealing a carrot, "Between us, Marissa, and Andy, she could have a name by the end of the weekend."

"Well, we are open to suggestions," I told the girls, "Bailey didn't have a name until he was 5 hours old," I laughed.

Rachel's nose scrunched, "You chose an awesome name though, so you're good."

"Thanks," I giggled.

"What are we open to suggestions about?" came a voice from behind as a pair of arms snaked around my waist, cupping my stomach and pulling me flat against their hard chest.

"Baby names," I said with a smile, turning my head to look at Derek quickly before glancing at the girls seated at our counter, "They say they're full of ideas."

"They're full of somethin' alright," he muttered, chuckling as he shoved his nose into my hair, "How's it going in here, ladies? Need any help yet?" he asked two of his sister and his mother.

"We're all set, dear," his mother smiled at us as Derek rocked us back and forth, "You two relax, we have plenty of young hands to help us," she said, sending a look toward Carly and Rachel.

"Plus we know how dangerous it is to have Meredith in a kitchen with so much going on," Kath joked earning a glare from me.

"I love you dearly, dear," Derek teased, "but Kath is very right."

"Did Derek just agree with you?" Lizzie asked Kath.

Who returned her quizzical look, "I think he did.'

Lizzie stifled a laugh, "Damn… and I didn't have my phone out."

I laughed as I felt Derek's body jerk with laughter and could nearly sense him rolling his eyes, "What are the kids doing?" I asked.

"Zola is playing a very intense game of house with Michelle and Claire and Bailey is showing Gavin his car collection in his room," He whispered into my ear.

"Good," I sighed.

"The guys and I are gonna get the football game started to give the older kids something to do," he continued.

"Derek," I said, worry and dismay lacing my voice at the thought of him playing a contact sport only 6 months after a major car accident. My heart leapt into my throat and all I could picture was him lying on the ground outside, writhing in pain.

"Meredith, I'm the ref. don't worry, they know that I can't play this year. They're bummed they lost such a valuable player, but they're confident they'll still win," he smirked, but I was still on the fence. Refs get in the middle of games. What if he got knocked over… even on accident? I opened my mouth to respond, but Derek beat me to it, "I promise you that I will not do anything stupid."

"That's reassuring," I replied sarcastically, his only response that time was a small sigh as he ran his hand up my arms and squeezed my shoulders, pressing a kiss into the side of my head.

* * *

 **There's the first half for ya! I hope you enjoyed it. Pease let me know what you liked if you did and if you didn't... let me know why!**

 **Thank you! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Grey's Anatomy... if I did, we'd see more of the Shepherd family!**

 **Author's Note: This is the last part of this story, but not the las tyou'll be seeing of me! I'm hopnig to continue posting one or two-shots here and there when I can, while I attempt to finish TINTE! Thank you to everyonewho has reviewed, followed, favorited any one of my stories :)**

 **I hope you enjoy, and review if there's anything you'd like to say!**

* * *

A half hour later, I was sitting on the floor in the living room, coloring with the Zola and her younger cousins, Bailey was snuggled into my lap and had dozed off with a crayon in one hand and his monkey in the other. Nancy was sitting across from me and Mom was lying down in the guest room while Lizzie, Kath, and Amelia were playing. From where I was sitting between the coffee table and the couch, I had a perfect view of the 'flag football' game the older kids and adults were playing in the front yard. I'd like to be able to say I was simply watching the family have fun together, but in all honesty, I was keeping tabs on Derek. As much as he promised, as much as I know he wouldn't do anything to risk hurting himself and as much as I trust him, I feel the need to know where he was at all times – which I hate. I've never been this kind of wife, the kind that can't relax unless they know exactly where their husband is and what he's doing, but somehow… in the months since his accident, I've morphed into this person. I admit it may be partially attributable to being pregnant, but I still don't know how I feel about it.

"Aww, Mama, is Bay sleepin'?" Zola asked quietly, gazing over at her brother breathing softly.

"He is," I said, smiling at her, "he's had a busy morning," I stated simply, running my hand through his hair as I leaned back into the couch. I knew I should bring him to his bed for a proper nap, but part of me didn't want to risk moving him and the other part wasn't sure if I could get up off the floor.

I looked toward the front door as it clicked open and Derek made his way into the house, his cheeks red from the cold, "Hi, Daddy," Zola whispered, "ya gotsta' be quiet, B's sleepin'," she said, holding her finger against her lips before returning to her conversation with Amber.

"Ok," he whispered back with a smile as he remove his coat, hat, and boots before making his way over to us.

"How's the game going, Derek?" Nancy asked.

"The kids are crushing them," he laughed as he took a seat on the couch near my head slowly and I smiled up at him.

"I'm not surprised," I interjected, "Matt and Logan are getting pretty buff and Marissa and Carly can definitely hold their own," I giggled quietly.

"Got that right," Derek snorted, "Marissa tackled Brian and nearly knocked the wind out of him," he laughed, "Here," he said, moving toward the edge of the couch, "I'll go put him in bed."

"Ok," I whispered, helping to shift Bailey into his arms as much as I could, then using the coffee table as leverage to stand up myself. With Bailey sprawled over one shoulder, Derek grabbed my elbow with one hand to help me off of the floor, "Thanks," I smiled at him. We parted ways as he went to take Bailey into his room and I made my way into the kitchen to grab him some pain medication, a drink, and a drink for myself, "Nance, did you want anything?" I asked.

"No thank you," she responded politely, "I'm all set."

Placing Derek's drink and medicine on the counter for him and then curling into the couch with my knees up, a hand draped over my stomach (as the tiny baby girl inside wiggled around), as I watched the kids continue to color and chat with a periodic glance toward the game going on outside, I felt a moment of relief knowing that everyone was safe and everyone was fine.

"Is it really ok for him to carry the kids around?" Nancy asked suddenly, "I mean, he did break his pelvis, his arm, he had internal injuries, and a brain bleed just 6 months ago."

Taken aback by her sudden question and slightly angered that she felt the need to list his injuries to me at all let alone in front of Zola, I had a hard time replying, "His doctor cleared him for lifting a couple weeks ago, and made sure to tell him to pay attention to his limits. As long as he does that then yup it's completely fine," I said, attempting to sound calm and collected.

"It all just seems a little fast, with the extent of his injuries, you'd think he wouldn't be cleared to for a while longer," she continued, "Have you had this doctor's credentials checked. I'm thinking it may be best for you to switch."

"Nancy, I would really rather not talk about this, let alone in front of the kids," I said with a sigh.

She snorted, "Why not? This is about your husband's well-being, my brother's well-being, I think that deserves discussion," she snapped.

"You're right it does and it has been discussed numerous times. Derek feels comfortable with the doctor he's seeing, she is more than qualified to treat him. Trust me… there isn't a day that goes by that we don't talk about it, apparently including right now," I replied sternly just as the timer for the oven went off. I got up off the couch, walked past Derek who was re-entering the living-room and made my way to the stove, "That's for you," I said, motioning to the medicine and water on the counter watching out of the corner of my eye as Nancy glared at me slightly before returning her focus to the kids.

"Thanks," he said with an apprehensive tone and confusion written across his face. He downed the water and the pills before moving over to place his glass in the sink and standing by me as I placed the green bean casserole on the hot pad, "What did I miss?" he whispered, leaning with his back against the counter, arms crossed over his chest, "Meredith?" he questioned with a concerned tone as his shoulder brushed mine and I inched away subconsciously just as I usually did when I was angry. I leaned over the counter, my shoulders tense and my elbows locked, "Take a deep breath," he said, noticing I was frustrated. He turned to face me, rubbing one hand up and down my arm and the other up and down my back.

Listening to what he said, I drew in a deep breath and released it slowly before standing up straight and looking him in the eye, his hand still on my back, "I'm fine," I said, smiling a bit.

He gave me a pointed look, "Fine, fine? Or Meredith fine?" he asked.

"I'm ok," I laughed, "Thank you though," I continued, squeezing his free hand, "We'll talk later, I promise."

"Ok," he complied with a smile, bringing his hand to the side of my face, pushing my hair out of the way and kissing me, then keeping his hand there and stroingmy cheek for a moment.

"Can you help me set the tables?" I asked with a smirk, "All of the food is finished, we're just waiting on the game to be done."

"Of course," he replied, I kissed him once more before releasing him to grab plates, cups, and utensils.

* * *

A half hour later, the tables were set, the food was still warm and ready to eat, the football game had come to a close, and Nancy was still giving Meredith the evil eye for reasons I could only speculate about. I knew that Nance would be the most unruly sister of the bunch and I had only hoped that she wouldn't say anything insensitive to Meredith, but having known her all my life, I knew my hope was in vain. Not to mention, at Meredith's last doctor's appointment, her OB expressed her worry over how high her blood pressure was. The last thing Meredith needed right now was to deal with Nancy's antics, she had enough to worry about to begin with. As a last ditch effort to keep my wife's blood pressure from spiking further, I had done my best to stay between the two since the tension began and encourage Meredith to focus on something else, which proved to be east once Zola stepped in and asked to help us get ready for dinner. That kid is a god-sent most of the time, a cute one at that.

I had stood outside watching the football game for a little too long earlier. My hips had started to ache and my head began to throb partially because of the cold and partially because I was standing for so long. When I walked inside, I knew Meredith had noticed I was in pain immediately. I was thankful that she didn't say it outright in front of Nancy, but it turns out that didn't help to steer her away from the conversation of why I seemed to be limping more at the moment and why Meredith wasn't helping… I can only assume. She obviously hadn't seen the only gesture I really needed from Meredith… the pain medication she set out for me.

Just as the heard of football players made their way back inside, I saw Mom rounding the corner with a newly awake Bailey in her arms from my place arranging silverware at the table, "Well hey there sleepy heads," I laughed, "Did you have nice naps?"

Mom smiled and Bailey shook his head, pouting, "Monters, Dada," he whined sadly.

I gave him a sad smile as I set the last knife down, "Do I have to get the monster spray out tonight?" I asked him as I took him out of his Nana's arms, snuggled him close, and kissed his head, reveling in the distant baby smell that somewhat lingered on his skin yet. It's hard to believe that he's two already and that soon, he won't be the baby of the family anymore.

"Alright guys, who won?" Mom asked, walking closer to the large group gathering in the living room.

"We smoked 'em Grams," Logan boasted, doing a jig.

I saw Mom smile out of the corner of my eye as I turned to set Bailey down on the ground, "Go show me where you want to sit, Monkey," I said excitedly as Mom spoke again.

"You know what that means," she spoke loudly, "Adults get clean-up duty!" she cheered, laughing out loud as all of her kids and kids in-law groaned heavily.

"Time to eat!" I heard Meredith shout, followed by cheers as I followed Bailey to the kids Tea Party Table that had been reclaimed as the kids' table for tonight.

Bailey stopped abruptly as he saw Zola streak past to reach a seat, "Sit by, Zo!" he yelled excitedly.

"Ok, head on over," I urged the toddler, following closely as he made his way over to where his sister was seated. The house became loud and chaotic as everyone claimed their seats, got their food, helped the kids get theirs, teased each other, and told stories. Sitting there, with my wife, surrounded by my family, I couldn't help but think once again about how lucky I was to be here and how close I had been to missing out on all of this. I glanced to my left, making eye contact with Meredith and I knew that she knew exactly what I was thinking. Her eyes glazed over with tears, so I reached a hand under the table to squeeze her thigh. She grabbed my hand in her own, squeezing back, before leaning into my shoulder slightly. I tilted my head to kiss the top of hers as she giggled adorably at one of Brian's awful jokes, "I love you," I whispered tenderly.

This earned me a smile as she turned her head toward mine and whispered back, "I love you too," before pressing a kiss to my lips.

"Oh get a room you two," Alex, Kath's husband snorted, "Some of us are trying to eat."

"Don't be an ass, Alex," Kath reprimanded as we pulled away from each other, laughing.

"Yeah," Andy, Nancy's red-headed daughter agreed, "It's cute."

"Not 24/7," Amelia jumped in, "Trust me," she finished, rolling her eyes.

Matt, Andy's younger brother snorted from across the table, "You're only saying that because you wish Mom and Dad loved each other that much," he retorted in his sister's direction, receiving a glare.

"Knock it off Matt, or you'll be bumped back to the kids table," his dad, Aaron said sternly

Making it Matt's turn to glare, "Whatever," he huffed, turning back to his food as everyone took up different conversations

Meredith and I exchanged a concerned look before she returned to her own meal, releasing my hand to rub a spot on her belly, where the baby had most-likely just given her a jab. Before I knew it, I was standing and clearing my throat, "Sorry to interrupt you guys, but I'd like to say something quickly," I began, swallowing nervously before continuing, "I'd like to tell you that I'm thankful for every one of you and that you took the time to come out here and spend Thanksgiving with us. You all know that just a few months ago, there was a very small chance that I would live to see the next day and because of that… this year I am so very thankful to have a house full of the people I love, the people I could've left behind. Meredith," I turned to look at my wife, who now had tears running down her cheeks, "I'm thankful for you, everything you've done, and everything you've given up to help me through the past few months. I know it was just as difficult for you as it was for me, I love you," I finished, smiling at her through my own sheen of tears, "and I love all of you, too," I said, looking around and chuckling, "Thanks for coming guys," I finished as I sat down again, wrapping an arm around Meredith's shoulders, placing my opposite hand on her stomach, and pulling her toward me, to help her calm down.

"I hate you," she sputtered quietly, wrapping an arm around my waist and curling into my side.

I chuckled, "I know." The majority of the table smiled and continued eating and telling each other stories. We spent an hour, at least, at the table… doing much more than eating. Today had gone well, it hadn't been prefect… but with so many people in one place, that's a lot to ask for. I know that Nancy gave Meredith a hard time most of the day, but she handled it well. Zola and Bailey absolutely adored having all of their cousins in the house to play with and loved telling them all about the new baby sister they would have soon.

* * *

It was 9 pm by the time the last group of people left, leaving only us, Mom, and Amy. There was nowhere near enough room for everyone to sleep in our house. Not to mention I'm pretty confident Meredith would have killed me if I had let everyone stay all weekend, so they made their way to their hotels for the night, planning to return the next morning. Bailey and Zola had passed out watching a movie with their cousins on the couches and Amy helped me get them into bed while Meredith and Mom cleaned up the remnants of the day. Well... while Mom cleaned and Meredith sat on the couch with her feet up… as per Mom's demand, which I was quick to second. She had rolled her eyes, glared, and assured us she was fully capable of cleaning her own house, but judging by the look of relief on her face as she settled into the comfortable, warm couch, there wouldn't be any more complaining any time soon.

Ten minutes later, the kids were tucked tightly into their beds and Mom and Amy had retreated into the guest room. I smiled to myself as I shut the door to Bailey's room softly, monster spray in hand… today had been a good day. Just as I was about to head into our bedroom where I thought Meredith would be, I heard the TV on in the living room and took a detour. As I walked past the dining room table and around the couch, I saw Meredith's form still snuggled into the cushions, "I thought you'd be in bed," I whispered, slipping into the couch next to her and pulling her into my arms.

She groaned a little, "I thought about it, but then I decided I didn't feel like moving," she giggled, "So I'm watching a movie instead."

I hummed in response as I played with her hair with one hand and rubbed her thigh with the other, "How're you feeling?" I asked sleepily as she leaned her head into the crook of my neck.

"Sore, and tired," she sighed, "my back is twinge-y and my ankles have disappeared," she finished honestly, and I couldn't help but be relieved that she was telling me the truth.

"I'm sorry," I hummed, "Did you want a foot-rub?" I asked causing her to whine a little.

"I do, but I also don't want you to move," she giggled in a groan.

I couldn't help but laugh a little, which just earned me an elbow in the ribs, "We'll stay like this for a while and I'll give you a foot-rub when we get to bed. Have you checked your blood pressure since this morning?"

I felt her smile against my shirt, "Perfect," she whispered before sighing, "No, I forgot to do it earlier."

"We'll do that then too," I spoke softly, kissing the top of her head, "It went really well today, much better than I expected," I began.

Meredith tensed against me marginally, "Yeah," she forced out.

"What?" I asked curiously, before I remembered our moment in the kitchen before dinner, "Oh, yeah. What happened with Nancy?"

She simply groaned, "Nothing, really. I mean," She paused for a moment, "She just… she doesn't understand. It's like, she thinks she knows absolutely everything that has happened here since your accident. She seems to have this idea in her head that I don't have your best intentions in mind and I don't try to make things easier for you or that I don't try to… I don't know," she groaned, rubbing her stomach then shifting and arching her back as the baby moved, "It's like she still sees me as some stupid, slutty intern."

"Meredith," I said tenderly, "I'm sorry, I can talk to her about it tomorrow if you want"

"No! No, no, no," she responded urgently, pulling back to look me in the eye, "Please, just… leave it alone. If you say something, it'll just make it worse. I don't want something so stupid to ruin Thanksgiving weekend for any of the kids… or the adults… please," she pleaded.

I shook my head and sighed, "I understand that, I do and I love that you worry about that, but Meredith, I can't just sit back and let her treat my wife like crap."

"I'm not asking you to," she defended, "I just… I don't know. I guess I am asking you to," she sighed, looking down at her stomach where her hand was still rubbing circles.

"I can't… I won't," I told her firmly, "After everything we've been through since we've been together and everything that has happened in the past year. She has no room to treat you like you don't belong in this family."

Meredith sighed, leaning her head back against the couch, but still looking at me, "Nancy has never liked me and I don't see that changing anytime soon. She'll question everything I do until the end of time, but I can live with it. She's one person, Derek. One person that I see what? Three times a year at most? I have you," she smiled tenderly, "I have the kids, and your mom, and the rest of your sisters. I'll be able to steer clear of her for the most part. I might get frustrated like I did today, but I'm ok with it. So don't talk to her, don't make a scene, because I want to have more holidays like today. Where we can have your whole family over and not worry about World War III breaking out, Ok?" she finished with a question.

"God," I whispered, staring into her eyes, "I love you," I said, causing her to laugh, "I'm serious. You're amazing, not many people would have that view on something like this… you're being the bigger person and I think that's amazing,' I finished with a shrug.

"Well," she began, "I am literally the bigger person at the moment," she laughed.

I couldn't help but chuckle along with her for a moment and place a hand on her stomach, "She is getting pretty big in there," I said softly, leaning over her to kiss her stomach, "but you've still got some growing to do Peanut, so you better hold tight for a little longer," I whispered.

"I can't believe we'll have another little person in the house in a couple months," Meredith said whimsically, weaving her fingers through my hair as my head remained resting on her stomach.

"I know," I responded softly, "We need to get Bailey's big boy bed set up so we can free up the crib and get the nursery finished," I said with a yawn, wincing at the tightness in my hips and the throbbing in my head as I sat up again.

"Are you ok?" she asked in a worried tone, "And don't lie to me, I know you hate it when I ask you, but I haven't said a word since this morning," she defended.

Smiling at her quickly, I responded in a whisper, "I'm more sore right now than I have been all day, but I'm doing ok. It was just a busy day, that's all," I finished, rubbing my temples for a moment..

"Are you sure?" she questioned, "Because Mom can take care of the kids if…"

"Meredith," I told her softly, looking her in the eye, "I'm ok, I promise. If I thought anything were wrong, I would tell you, you know that," I finished tenderly, noticing the tears welling in her eyes and the way her breath hitched ever so slightly. She was still facing forward, her head leaning back against the couch cushion.

"Meredith," I repeated, running my hand along her arm.

"I," her breath hitched in her throat, "I don't know… what I would do… without you," she sobbed, "I'm scared… all the… time… and I… I don't," she put her head in her hands and her shoulders shook as she continued to cry.

"Come here," I told her, tilting my head, giving her our look, and pulling her into my arms again. This time, she turned into me as well as she could, shoved her face into my chest, and wrapped an arm around my torso in a vice grip, "It's ok, I'm ok, everything is gonna be ok," I chanted, running one hand over her hair and the other up and down her back, "I will do everything in my power to stay with you," I continued, my breath hitching this time, "and the kids for the rest of our lives, ok?" I finished and felt her nod against my head as she continued to cry.

A few minutes later, her tears stopped rolling and her breathing began to even out, "You're ok," I told her, kissing the top of her head as she nodded.

"So are you?" she half-questioned, half-stated.

"So am I," I said simply, "Let's go to bed, ok?" I asked tenderly.

"Ok," Meredith agreed, her voice rough from crying. She shifted into a sitting position, still right up against me and I followed her lead, smiling at her softly and using the pads of my thumbs to wipe the residual tears from beneath her eyes before cupping her face and kissing her deeply, "I'm sorry I ruined your shirt," she whispered roughly, taking in my now tear and snot-stained shirt.

I shrugged my shoulders, "I didn't like this shirt anyway."

"Liar," she smiled, "That's one of your favorites," she finished as she struggled into a standing position.

After getting up off of the couch slowly, I reached for one of her elbows and gave her some leverage to make it easier, chuckling at the look she gave me as she told me to shut-up, "I didn't say anything," I said defensively.

"I know what you were thinking," she groaned as I turned off the TV and DVD player as she waddled her way around the couch and toward the hallway.

"Whatever," I chuckled again, "Go to bed," I finished, walking closely behind her and laughing even harder as she turned and glared at me.

"I hate you," she whined.

Shaking my head, I placed my hand at the base of her back as she walked into our room, "You love me," I said with a smile as I closed the door tightly behind us.

The day could have gone better, but it could have been worse. I could have been dead. Meredith and the kids could have been alone. Nancy could have raised Meredith's blood pressure and caused premature labor (ok, not likely, but honestly I wouldn't it past her to try). The past few months have been a rollercoaster of good and bad, but this day had been full of food, family, and fun. There's a lot to be thankful for and I'm glad that I'm here to be a part of it.

* * *

 **There you have it, a happy MerDer family Thanksgiving day!**

 **I hope you enjoyed this short story, I'd love to hear what you have to say!**

 **Thank you for reading and thank you to those who reviewed on the first part, I appreciate it more than you know :)**


End file.
